


El giro de las plumas

by editorialpatitofeliz



Category: Yin Yang Yo!
Genre: CompetenciaTNLC2020, Fantasy, Friendship, Magic, Rabbits
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/editorialpatitofeliz/pseuds/editorialpatitofeliz
Summary: Yin y Carl se topan en medio de una clase de magia, en donde ella descubre que lo había juzgado mal durante toda su vida. ¿Será este el inicio de una nueva amistad? Fic realizado para la #CompetenciaTNLC2020.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brend23_1](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=brend23_1).



> Dedicado a @brend23_1 y a "The New Løud Crew".

Yin recorría los pasillos de la escuela con sus libros de magia entre sus brazos. Aunque el lugar estaba lleno de gente, cada paso que daba la acercaba más a la soledad. De todas formas no podía quejarse; no a cualquiera le gusta tanto la magia como a ella. Sus amigos con suerte pudieron aprobar los dos cursos de magia como para desear cursar un electivo de magia avanzada. De hecho su hermano se encontraba en su tercer intento de aprobar Magia I. El maestro Dankworth había sido muy eficaz en provocar rechazo sobre aquella asignatura en sus estudiantes.

La coneja entró al salón y se sorprendió al ver a una veintena de chicos. Muchos de ellos eran mayores que ella, casi al borde de egresar. Suponía que el maestro Dankworth los había espantado lo suficiente, pero se equivocó. Lo lamentable era que no conocía a ninguno. Tras un suspiro, se instaló en uno de los primeros asientos haciendo caso omiso de su entorno.

Mientras, al fondo del salón, en un asiento ubicado a un costado de la ventana, se encontraba Carl, quien de inmediato se percató de la presencia de Yin. Él tampoco conocía a nadie en aquel salón, pero poco le importaba. Solía ser un blanco fácil de burlas, convirtiéndolo en alguien muy poco sociable. La soledad solía sentarle cómodo, total, era mejor estar solo que mal acompañado. Esto no impidió su afición por la magia, convirtiéndose uno de los mejores de la escuela en esta materia.

Observó paso a paso cómo Yin se instaló en su asiento a metros de él. Últimamente él era invisible para ella. Era una mejora en comparación con la primaria, cuando ella se asqueaba cada vez que lo veía. Quizás el hecho de ser una cucaracha lo terminaba aislando de todos. Frente a esto, lo mejor era pasar inadvertido.

El timbre de la escuela sonó pasando desapercibido por todo el salón. Yin continuaba concentrada en un libro mientras Carl la observaba silenciosamente desde su asiento. No fue hasta que ingresó el maestro al salón que todos regresaron a sus asientos, atentos a la primera lección. A nuestros protagonistas les extrañó que no era el maestro Dankworth quien había ingresado, sino alguien a quien nunca habían visto antes.

El maestro era un anciano regordete con una mirada alegre. Sus pequeños ojos oscuros parecían sonreír como su enorme boca adornada por un frondoso bigote canoso. Su cabellera lo había abandonado hacía bastantes siglos, dejándole unos cuantos mechones desordenados y canosos. Traía puesta una sotana púrpura con costuras doradas que imponía solemnidad en su ser. Iba acompañado de un bolso de cuero que traía colgado atravesado.

-Buenos días jóvenes –los saludó con una voz aguda y anciana-, les doy la bienvenida a este curso avanzado de magia. Veo que son bastantes los interesados –agregó con una sonrisa-, eso me alegra.

Luego, prosiguió mientras sacaba algunos libros y sus gafas de su bolso:

-Espero que este semestre podamos aprender bastantes cosas nuevas y disfrutar de lo que realmente nos apasiona: la magia.

En eso una chica alzó la mano.

-¿Si? Dime –concedió el maestro.

-Ehm, profesor…

-Simi –contestó el maestro-, olvidé decirlo. Mi nombre es Víctor Simi y seré su nuevo maestro de Magia Avanzada.

-Sí, pero de acuerdo al horario, tendríamos clases con el maestro Dankworth –insistió la chica.

-Ah sí, me dijeron que el maestro Dankworth dejó la escuela durante las vacaciones –contestó el profesor Simi-. Desconozco los detalles. En fin, ¿alguna otra pregunta?

El profesor se colocó sus gafas y observó a todo el mundo. Parecía tener una mirada agradable mientras inspeccionaba a las veinticuatro almas que tenía frente a sí.

-Bien –prosiguió tras un breve silencio-, hoy quiero comenzar con un tema que aunque sí, es avanzado en cuanto a la magia, creo que será perfecto para ustedes. He revisado el historial de cada uno de ustedes, y ya todos han aprobado los cursos de Magia elemental –agregó mientras abría una pequeña libreta con tapas de cuero-. En lo personal me alegra bastante poder tener estudiantes tan aplicados, y me muero por enseñarles magia sincronizada.

El silencio nuevamente reinó en el salón. Las últimas palabras resonaron en la mente de nuestros protagonistas, quienes tenían sin saberlo la misma afición por la magia. Ambos, de forma independiente habían oído hablar de la magia sincronizada, y esperaban en este curso ponerla a prueba.

-Bien muchachos –el profesor Simi prosiguió con su clase junto a su libreta en la mano-, comencemos con una breve introducción. ¿Alguien puede decirme cuáles son los seis hechizos mágicos fundamentales existentes?

Yin levantó la mano inmediatamente, siendo la única en hacerlo.

-¿Si jovencita? –el maestro le concedió la palabra.

-Los seis hechizos fundamentales son: levitación, transformación, transposición, invisibilidad, materialización y desaparición.

-¡Muy bien señorita…! –el profesor concentró su mirada en la coneja.

-Yin –respondió ella.

-Yin, ¿eh? –contestó concentrado en su libreta-. ¡Ajá! Usted finalizó con excelente promedio los dos cursos anteriores de Magia, muchas felicidades. Pues me honra mucho tenerla en mi clase.

El color rojo subió a sus mejillas notándose incluso sobre su pelaje rosa. Se sentía extraña al ser el centro de atención de esa manera. Mientras, el maestro se alejó de ella para continuar recorriendo el salón mientras hablaba.

-Y veamos ahora –prosiguió-, ¿alguien puede decirme cuál es la regla fundamental aplicada sobre magos nivel uno frente a los seis hechizos fundamentales?

Yin estaba a punto de levantar la mano, cuando el profesor Simi intervino.

-¿Si caballero?

Yin se volteó y recién en ese instante se percató de la presencia de Carl.

-Los hechizos fundamentales no pueden ser aplicados sobre seres vivos por magos de nivel uno –contestó Carl.

-Muy bien señor…

-Carl.

-¡Ah si! –respondió el profesor observando su libreta-. Usted también finalizó sus cursos de Magia con honores, y fue ayudante del profesor Dankworth por dos semestres. Pues me alegra tenerlo por mi clase.

Carl sonrió tímidamente mientras el profesor continuó su paseo por el salón.

-Los hechizos fundamentales están fuertemente restringidos sobre seres vivos por la Organización Mundial de Magia, y del mismo contexto ha sido descubierto un séptimo hechizo fundamental solamente aplicable a seres vivos, pero que están totalmente prohibidos por la OMM ¿alguien sabe cuál es este hechizo tan especial?

-Hechizos de manipulación –se escuchó la voz de Yin y Carl desde ambos extremos del salón.

-Pues excelente respuesta para ambos –contestó el maestro Simi, quien no cabía en felicidad-, veo que tengo alumnos muy aplicados, quienes me serán de mucha ayuda en la lección de hoy. ¿Pueden venir, señorita Yin y señor Carl?

Instintivamente ambos se miraron frente a frente. A Yin se le cortó la respiración, mientras que Carl casi se ahoga con su propia saliva. Ninguno imaginó volver a reencontrarse en alguna circunstancia de la vida. Lentamente y con cierta inquietud, abandonaron sus asientos y se dirigieron hacia el mesón del maestro. Mientras, el profesor Simi se acercó al mesón y extrajo dos plumas desde su bolso.

Yin se encontró cara a cara con Carl. No recordaba la última vez que se había topado con él. Los pocos recuerdos ambiguos que circulaban por su mente no eran muy agradables. Sentía bastante incomodidad estando a su lado. Los chiflidos de los demás estudiantes del salón, surgidos de la simple inmadurez, no ayudaban mucho. Carl también sentía incomodidad. Podía notar en el rostro de Yin su incomodidad presente. La situación no mejoraba mucho. Deseaba ser otra persona en el universo para ahorrarle problemas. Como eso era imposible, no le quedaba de otra que quedarse estático como una piedra.

-Bien muchachos, colóquense frente a la clase –el maestro los instaló frente al mesón mirando a la clase. Sobre el mesón había dos plumas-. Antes de hablarles sobre los hechizos de sincronización, les mostraré un breve ejercicio que si consiguen dominarlo, se les facilitará bastante estos hechizos que quiero enseñarles a partir de la próxima clase.

Nuestros protagonistas quedaron inmóviles frente a la clase, a las órdenes del maestro, quien los observaba frente a frente a unos metros de distancia.

-Primero, quiero que ustedes dos leviten la pluma que tienen al frente.

Era un hechizo fácil, en especial para nuestros protagonistas, quienes aprobaron el curso de magia con honores. El primer hechizo que se enseña es el de levitar objetos livianos. Es muy útil para comenzar a dominar el poder mágico que las personas poseen en su interior. A pesar que para quienes presentan alguna traba en su poder mágico les cuesta un poco conseguirlo, cuando finalmente lo logran descubren que es tan solo el primer peldaño de una escalinata infinita.

Yin iluminó su índice derecho con una luz celeste claro, al tiempo que Carl hacía lo suyo con su mano derecha, iluminándola con un tono rojo pálido. Ambos lanzaron un rayo de luz sobre su respectiva pluma. El rayo de Yin era delgado y rodeó la pluma con una fina capa de luz. El rayo de Carl era grueso, cubriendo de una vez toda la pluma. Ambas plumas se levantaron frente a la clase, aproximadamente a unos veinte centímetros de la mesa.

-¡Excelente! –exclamó emocionado el profesor Simi-. Ahora quiero que la muevan en círculo en el aire, ¿podrán?

Ambos obedecieron, y lentamente la pluma comenzó a tomar velocidad dando un recorrido vertical en el aire, formando una <<O>> frente a sus compañeros. La pluma de Yin iba más rápido que la de Carl, mientras que Carl realizó un recorrido más ancho con su pluma que la de Yin. Por si fuera poco, ambos realizaban sus giros ocupando un sentido opuesto el uno al otro.

-Interesante –reflexionó el maestro-. Pues quizás para ustedes la siguiente instrucción sea un desafío, pero necesito que logren sincronizar el movimiento de sus plumas. Que tengan exactamente el mismo recorrido.

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro, conscientes que eso era un desafío más grande que lo imaginado por el profesor. En ese instante la pluma de Yin comenzó a perder velocidad, y la de Carl altitud.

-Por ejemplo –intervino el maestro en ayuda de ambos-, Carl, necesito que el giro de tu pluma cambie de sentido, y Yin, intenta ajustarte a la velocidad de la pluma de Carl.

Ambos obedecieron. Carl, además de cambiar el sentido del giro de su pluma, la levantó a la altura del giro de Yin. Ella en cambio, redujo la velocidad de la suya. La pluma parecía resistirse y temblaba.

-También necesito que sus círculos sean perfectos –acotó el profesor observando con detalle-. Carl, requiero que tus giros sean más largos pero más delgados, y Yin todo lo contrario, que sean más cortos y más anchos.

Luego de unos cuantos giros, ya ambas plumas giraban en el mismo sentido y a la misma velocidad. Ahora nuestros protagonistas estaban concentrados en que la forma de sus giros fuera idénticas. Cada uno observaba con atención el giro del otro, intentando imitar lo mejor posible el recorrido del otro. Finalmente ambas plumas giraban en sincronía. El giro estaba lejos de dejar de ser un óvalo vertical, pero giraban con una sincronía perfecta.

-¡Bien! –los felicitó el maestro. Tal vez no fuera un círculo perfecto, pero la sincronización si lo era, así que se los dejó pasar por ser el primer intento-. Solo falta una cosa, esconder sus rayos. Saben bien que si deseamos levitar algo, no queremos que los demás se enteren de nuestra ubicación, ¿cierto?

De inmediato ambos estudiantes obedecieron y finalmente las plumas continuaron girando en completa sincronía y absoluta soledad. Por detrás, Yin apuntaba a su pluma con su índice, mientras que Carl había lo suyo con su palma abierta.

-¡Excelente! –exclamó alegre el profesor-. Este es el primer paso que se debe conseguir si desean dominar los hechizos de sincronización. A continuación, les indicaré el segundo paso. Ahora ustedes dos, pueden dejar las plumas sobre la mesa y descansar un instante.

De inmediato obedecieron. Casi al instante Carl sintió un dolor punzante en su muñeca, que a duras penas logró ocultar a los demás.

-Bien –prosiguió el profesor mientras colocaba una de las plumas en el medio del mesón y se llevaba la segunda-, ahora que entienden la sincronía, quiero que apliquen el mismo hechizo sobre la pluma que tienen sobre la mesa, al mismo tiempo.

Ambos se miraron frente a frente y luego a la única pluma sobre el mesón. Comenzó un cuchicheo general entre los estudiantes. El profesor, sonriente, colocó la pluma que extrajo detrás de su oreja.

-Vamos por parte –el profesor Simi intentó calmar los ánimos-. Primero, apliquen un hechizo de levitación sobre esa pluma, a la cuenta de uno, dos y…

Ambos lanzaron sus respectivos rayos sobre la pluma. Los rayos celeste y rojo comenzaron a empujarse mutuamente en una batalla encarnizada sobre la pluma. El dolor se volvió aún más punzante sobre la mano de Carl, lo que ayudó a Yin a ganar la batalla. El problema es que la pluma no levitaba ni un milímetro. El profesor observaba con atención la situación.

-No, no, no, no –intervino al tiempo en que ambos detenían sus rayos-. Recuerden que deben trabaja en sincronía el uno con el otro. Deben concentrarse en el mismo hechizo, el mismo objetivo y al mismo tiempo. Solo recuerden lo que hicieron hace un rato, deberán hacer lo mismo, pero sin verlo. Ahora vamos, a la cuenta de tres.

Nuevamente ambos lanzaron sus respectivos rayos. Nuevamente comenzaron a batallar los colores sobre la pluma. Nuevamente Yin ganó esta batalla. Nuevamente el dolor de Carl aumentó un nuevo nivel.

-Está bien, sé que no es fácil conseguirlo a la primera –intervino el profesor-, por fortuna, tendrán toda esta clase para practicar.

Luego de esa frase, sacó un saco de su bolso, el cual vació sobre el mesón, mostrando unas cuantas plumas más.

-Formen parejas y comiencen con la sincronización por separado. Quiero esta vez círculos perfectos –ordenó mientras comenzaba a repartir las plumas.

Yin recogió la suya y se fue con Carl al rincón del salón. La cucaracha por su parte comenzó a sobarse la muñeca, con la esperanza de que un milagro pudiera quitarle el dolor.

-¿Te ocurre algo? –Yin preguntó con cierta brusquedad al notar el movimiento de Carl. El chico por su parte se sintió incómodo. Podía sentir la incomodidad de la coneja en su voz. Su deseo por que la tierra la tragara con tal de no volver a verlo en su vida.

-Este… -no pudo evitar tocarse la muñeca. El dolor no pensaba en disminuir.

-Déjame ver –de inmediato le tomó la muñeca al chico, y se la palpó con distinta presión, desde una suavidad imperceptible, hasta una firmeza que parecía que se la iba a romper.

-¿Qué haces? –balbuceó extrañado.

-Me lo imaginaba –diagnosticó Yin. De inmediato comenzó a revisar en el interior de su mochila, buscando algo con bastante afán. Finalmente sacó una botella de vidrio que contenía un líquido transparente. De inmediato la destapó, mostrando un pulverizador usado en los perfumes. Roció parte de su contenido por toda la muñeca de Carl. El chico sintió la humedad del contenido, al tiempo en que su dolor desaparecía mágicamente.

-¡Vaya! –exclamó sorprendido mientras probaba su mano recién recuperada-. ¿Qué es?

-Es una poción para los desgarros musculares –respondió mientras guardaba su pócima-. Siempre lo traigo por lo que pueda pasarme a mí, o a mi hermano.

Carl estuvo a punto de abrir la boca, cuando Yin lo interrumpió.

-Era obvio –dijo-, normalmente usas toda tu mano para ejecutar tus hechizos, y aunque el profesor Dankworth haya dicho que todo depende de la comodidad del hechicero, la verdad es que usar toda la mano provoca un desgaste hasta diez veces más grande de magia que solo usar un dedo. Además que la presión se hace inaguantable sobre la muñeca.

Carl intentó replicar, pero Yin continuó:

-Antes no habías notado ese desgaste porque aparentemente tu poder mágico es bastante grande, por eso podías hacer hechizos bastante complejos con tu atrocidad de técnica. Hoy el profesor Simi nos ha puesto un desafío demasiado grande y eso ya no lo pudo resistir tu mano.

Carl intentó nuevamente replicar, pero Yin nuevamente lo interrumpió:

-Mi pócima solo cura el desgarro muscular, no devuelve la magia malgastada. Así que terminemos de una vez antes que se te termine completamente la magia.

Colocó la pluma sobre una mesa.

-A la cuenta de tres –ordenó-. Uno, dos, y…

Ambos lanzaron sus rayos sobre la misma pluma. Yin observó cómo primero, Carl nuevamente intentaba lanzando el rayo con su palma y no con su dedo como se lo indicó, y segundo, esta vez usaba su mano izquierda. Este cambio la desconcertó lo suficiente como para perder la batalla de rayos sobre la pluma. Carl terminó iluminando completamente la pluma y levitándola sin problemas. La incomodidad quedó atrás, dando paso a la impresión. Carl se sentía contento por su nuevo logro.

-¿Pero cómo? –exclamó quedando de una pieza.

-Soy ambidiestro –respondió mientras que comenzaba a agudizar el rayo sobre la pluma hasta solo poder observar un delgado hilo rojo que se aferraba sobre su pulgar izquierdo. Si fuera una competencia de magia, seguro que podía ganarle a Yin.

-¿Desde cuándo que puedes hacer eso? –insistió Yin sin poder escapar de su asombro.

-Desde hace unos años –respondió depositando cuidadosamente la pluma sobre la mesa-. Practico con ambas manos desde los cinco años.

-¿Practicas magia desde los cinco? –volvió a preguntar.

-Sí –le respondió la cucaracha-. Recuerdo que uno de los primeros libros que leí cuando aprendí a leer fue una versión antigua del Almanaque de Magia.

-¿En serio te leíste el Almanaque de Magia a los cinco años? –Yin se encontraba un tanto escéptica.

-Sí, lo recuerdo –comentó Carl haciendo caso omiso de las intenciones de la coneja-. Lo encontré por esa época en el garaje mientras huía de mi hermano. Recuerdo su prólogo que contaba un cuento que me gustó mucho. Era el de un príncipe que había descubierto que con sus manos podía lograr cambios mucho más allá de la compresión, y que por eso el reino con todo su pueblo decidieron desterrarlo por miedo. En el destierro y la soledad siguió aprendiendo de ese extraño poder, y cuando una bruja malvada se apoderó del reino, él regresó para vencerla y recuperar la libertad de su pueblo.

Yin se sentía como una tonta. Toda su vida había mirado en menos al chico que tenía frente a si, siendo que en realidad él podría vencerla en un duelo de magia con demasiada facilidad. Nunca tomó en cuenta el detalle de la palma hasta ese día. Por no tomarlo en cuenta en su entorno, se le había escapado un importante rival. Un rival que por sus palabras no podía mirar en menos. Se sintió también identificada con su historia. Le recordaba un tanto a ella, cuando ahorró para comprarse una edición del Almanaque de Magia a los ocho años, para terminar desaparecido por culpa de su hermano. Al menos si recordaba ese cuento del principio, y le gustaba mucho.

-Imaginaba que yo era ese príncipe –continuó Carl-. Por eso es que decidí aprender magia desde muy temprana edad. Quería estar preparado para cuando llegara el día en que debía defender lo que más me importara frente a la adversidad, y devolverle su libertad.

-Pero si estás más que preparado –se le escapó a Yin. Carl la observó con asombro. A ninguno de los dos se esperaba que esa oración fuera pronunciada.

-¿Tú crees? –balbuceó el chico tras un silencio que castigó la consciencia de la coneja.

-Pues yo… -no sabía cómo desdecirse de sus palabras. Surgieron desde el fondo de su admiración. ¿Admiración? ¿Por Carl? ¿Qué es esto? ¿El día del opuesto? Ni siquiera ella podía entender el porqué de sus propias palabras.

-¿Cómo vamos? –el profesor Simi llegó por fortuna a intervenir en este incómodo momento.

-Bien –saltó Carl-. Creo que necesitábamos un momento de confianza para mejorar nuestra sincronización.

-Es una excelente idea –celebró el maestro-. Solo si el uno está en confianza con el otro y viceversa, podrá realizar un hechizo de sincronización con mayor poder y efectividad.

Carl sonrió tímidamente mientras veía alejarse al maestro. Luego miró a Yin, quién aún seguía congelada como una piedra. Atrapada en sus propias contradicciones.

-Bueno… ¿continuamos? –le dijo mientras levitaba la pluma con un rayo invisible.

Es así como lo intentaron un buen rato en completo silencio. A veces lanzaba un rayo visible, otras veces era un hechizo invisible. Ninguno de los dos consiguió mover la pluma. Ambos sabían que era causa de una completa desincronización, pero nadie quería dar la voz de alerta.

-Creo que es un caso perdido –concluyó Yin. No quería admitir que también comenzaba a dolerle la mano. Más que la dificultad del hechizo, era la tensión la que empujaba todo su peso sobre su muñeca.

-Quizás debamos descansar un poco y después intentarlo con las dos plumas –propuso Carl.

-De acuerdo.

Cada uno acercó una silla cercana y se sentó en ella. Yin aún no encontraba las palabras para romper un muro que salió de la nada frente a ella. Carl intentaba adivinar qué pasaba dentro de su mente. Era primera vez que la veía con esa reacción. ¿De verdad logró sorprenderla? Era un resultado inesperado.

-¿Qué ocurre? –intentó incursionar la cucaracha.

-Nada –mintió Yin. Intentaba buscar parecer lo más tranquila posible.

El silencio le permitió apreciarla más de cerca. Se había topado con ella varias veces, pero no eran más que encuentros accidentales en algún lugar de la escuela. Desde hace años él era invisible para ella, pero no ella para él. Ella era todo lo contrario a él. Era linda, atractiva, sociable, respetada, inteligente. Tenía promedio perfecto en todo. Estaba rodeada de amigos. Tenía una familia que la apoyaba. Eso más que provocarle envidia, le causaba admiración. Deseaba que por tan siquiera un instante tener la vida que ella tuvo. ¿Cuánto hubiera conseguido con ese apoyo de su parte?

<<¿Se lo has dicho?>>.

Una voz en su interior le sugirió una idea. ¿Debía abrir su corazón? Su experiencia le indicaba que era una mala idea. Su intuición le consolaba que una herida más no se notaría entre tantas cicatrices. Sus nervios le advirtieron que no sería fácil. Su suerte le amenazó que funcionaría sobre su cadáver.

-Yin –comenzó titubeante-, la verdad tú tampoco lo haces tan mal.

Ella se volteó. Sus orejas se estiraron atentas. Su corazón la preparaba para el peligro. Todo era tan raro y tan nuevo.

-Eres buena en todo –prosiguió Carl con lentitud-, tienes muchos amigos, una familia que te aprecia, el respeto de todo el mundo. Me gustaría algún día ser como tú.

-¿Qué? –Yin estaba escapando de su espasmo. Todo le comenzaba a sonar muy raro. Temía que esto fuera alguna clase de truco, pero sus múltiples hechizos con ambas manos si era cierto.

Carl guardó silencio. Ya había dicho todo lo que sabía decir. Ya no tenía idea de cómo continuar ni de qué podía pasar.

-Eso –agachó la mirada.

-Mejor continuemos –Yin se puso de pie. Quería evitar seguir atrapada en ese callejón sin salida.

A diferencia de la última vez, la sincronización del movimiento circular fue inmediato y perfecto. Ver el giro de la pluma tranquilizó a Yin. Carl por su parte se sentía como nuevo. A la distancia, el profesor Simi los observaba con una sonrisa oculta tras su bigote. El uso de la magia se volvió relajante para ambos.

Carl pudo observar una sonrisa en la coneja. Era la sonrisa más sincera con la que se había topado en su vida. Una sonrisa que aparte era contagiosa. Las plumas giraban al son del inicio de una nueva amistad.

¿Qué ocurrirá con nuestros protagonistas? Eso quizás nunca lo sepamos.


	2. Chapter 2

Yin pisó el salón de clase como Neil Armstrong pisó la luna por primera vez. Todo lo ocurrido hace tan solo siete días le parecía tan distante tan irreal. Lo primero que vio al ingresar al lugar fue a Carl. Estaba en su respectivo rincón, escondido tras un libro. Su presencia reventó aquella burbuja que había construido durante la semana. Esa clase fue más que mágica. Era un mito, una ilusión. No. Era real. Prueba de ello era aquel insecto oculto junto a la ventana. La clase era real. El maestro era real. Aquella conversación fue real.

En completo silencio ocupó su asiento. Junto con aquella experiencia, la clase entera fue enterrada en el fondo de su memoria. De todas formas cualquier intento de repaso de los hechizos de sincronización no hubiera sido posible. Ninguno de sus amigos estaba a la altura siquiera del desafío. El único que pudiera hacerle una competencia era Carl, quien durante la semana había desaparecido de su vida. Aunque sabía que era capaz de pasar desapercibido entre la multitud, por más atención que prestó a su entorno, simplemente no lo encontró. La semana la ayudó bastante a su cometido de dejar atrás aquella experiencia. Ahora, el presente, se la encaraba nuevamente.

No sabía cómo sentirse al verse protagonista de aquella conversación a través de sus recuerdos. Carl se había comportado como alguien completamente diferente a lo que conocía hasta el momento. No podía creer que se tratara del mismo. Poderoso, cordial, agradable. Hubiera sido un flechazo seguro si no fuera porque quien estaba frente a ella era nada menos que Carl. La cucaracha rechazada por todos. El torpe que sobraba en cualquier lugar. El ser cuya sola presencia arruinaba cualquier momento. ¿Por qué era que lo rechazaban tanto? El timbre la encontró en medio de ese cuestionamiento.

Carl tenía preparado su libro para cuando llegara Yin. Se sentía desnudo al recibir su mirada así como así. Sabía que él sería lo primero que miraría al llegar. Era lo único familiar en todo el salón. Finalmente lo había hecho. Había hablado con ella. Siempre le había desagradado la coneja por su superficialidad. Al parecer los hechizos de sincronización ayudaron a echar abajo sus prejuicios. Tras una cáscara hostil había una gran persona. Hasta a él le sorprendió que detrás de las apariencias se ocultaran cosas tan diferentes. El timbre lo atrapó con una mirada furtiva hacia la coneja.

Los minutos pasaron, haciéndose eternos para ambos. El maestro no llegaba. El minutero hacía su lento barrido en torno a la circunferencia del reloj que había frente al curso. El murmullo general no cesaba. Nuestros protagonistas se encerraron en su respectivo mundo, armando una trinchera por si el otro se atrevía a dar el primer paso.

A los diez minutos, en medio de tanto murmullo comenzó a replicarse un solo discurso que se esparció cuan virus se tratara. Poco a poco los estudiantes se plegaron a la idea de dar por terminada la clase. El tiempo de espera había concluido; el reglamento escolar estaba de su parte. A los pocos instantes del acuerdo general, surgió una lista a la cual comenzaron a inscribirse. Era prueba fiel del correcto seguimiento de las reglas con tal de obtener una hora y veinte minutos de libertad.

Carl pudo ver desde su posición privilegiada con detalle el movimiento de cada estudiante. Vio la trifulca inicial tras el inicio del registro. Vio como los estudiantes se fueron retirando del salón, a veces de a uno, otras veces de a dos, hasta de a tres. Cuando tan solo quedaban dos estudiantes firmando, vio movimiento en Yin. La coneja había estado al tanto de su entorno a través de su oído. Esperaba retirarse luego de Carl. Al notar que no había movimiento de su parte, optó por ponerse de pie. No quería terminar a solas con él. Aprovechando que los dos últimos estudiantes estaban distraídos, ella firmaría y se iría con rapidez.

¿Por qué hacía esto? Era algo que se cuestionaba mientras actuaba. Una única teoría que logró armar le advertía que no estaba preparada para un nuevo encuentro. Un encuentro que cambiara años de status quo. Un encuentro por el cual debería responder frente a los demás. ¿Qué hacía conversando con esa cucaracha? ¿Por qué se veía… feliz? Temía que cambiar ese status quo la condenaran a la misma soledad frente a la cual había condenado por años a Carl. Pensar en el frío de la desdicha la hacía estremecer.

El destino es juguetón. No siempre cruza la literatura para ayudar a los protagonistas. Muchas veces llega solo para empeorar las cosas. Y ese era precisamente el día para entorpecer los planes de la chica. Sacó su lápiz, dispuesta a estampar su firma sobre aquella hoja de cuaderno a medio arrugar, cuando justo la tinta se negó a salir. Tras trazar las primeras líneas, el lápiz no dejó marca alguna. Yin intentó de todo para reactivarlo, sin resultados. Para colmo de males, los dos estudiantes con los que se había escondido estaban emprendiendo la retirada. Por si fuera poco, su oído atento le avisaba que Carl se acercaba.

Finalmente ocurrió lo que ella temía. Ambos, los dos solos en el salón. Yin se esforzaba en rayar sobre el papel sin resultado alguno. La desesperación la llevó a rasgar la hoja. El terror aumentó aún más frente a este nuevo hecho. ¿Aún servirá? ¿Qué pasará si no sirve? ¿Acaso afectará a todo el curso con esto? De inmediato retrocedió para evitar seguir arruinándola. En ese instante chocó con la cucaracha. Estaba precisamente detrás de ella. Por un costado pudo ver que tenía su mano estirada mostrándole un lápiz.

-Toma –le ofreció.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, Yin tomó el lápiz prestado, firmó sobre la hoja rota, y se volteó para devolvérselo. Su mirada inexpresiva no le daba pistas sobre sus opciones.

-Gracias –respondió sin poder evitar una risa nerviosa.

Carl recogió el lápiz en silencio, firmó, y se retiró en completo silencio. Yin quedó absorta ante esta reacción. ¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza? ¿Acaso con su actitud lo había ofendido o algo así? Temía que un <<si>> respondiera correctamente aquella pregunta. Inconscientemente y buscando una pista, volteó su mirada hacia la hoja. No solo estaba con la firma de la cucaracha, sino que además estaba reparada. Él la había reparado con un poco de magia.

Mientras tanto la cucaracha había sorteado las dificultades con mayor facilidad de la que se imaginaba. Estaba empezando a comprender que aquel encuentro solo fue una mera ilusión momentánea. Un instante mágico auspiciado por los benditos hechizos de sincronización. Por un momento se había hecho la idea que por fin había hecho una amiga. Por un momento había jugado a ser iluso. Pero la realidad era otra. Su vida era otra. Su destino era otro. Ocultar sus sentimientos, ser invisible, no confiar en nadie, evitar los problemas, aferrarse a la soledad, ser la representación de la nada. Lo único que le quedaba era magia. Lo demás, era regresar a la normalidad.

Con el paso de los días se corrió la voz de la desaparición del profesor Víctor Simi. Los rumores indicaban que la noche previa a su desaparición se fue a su cuarto apenas terminó de cenar. Había comentado que estaba interesado en un nuevo libro de hechizos y se encontraba ansioso por estudiarlo. Luego, no volvió a salir nunca más. Aunque no dejaban de existir las teorías de que el maestro se había escapado de la escuela, muchos apostaban más a la teoría de que simplemente había desaparecido. Sobre su pequeño escritorio de su cuarto, el libro mostraba un nuevo hechizo de desaparición. Muchos sospechaban que el hechizo se salió de control y borró al maestro de la faz de la tierra.

Las clases de Magia quedaron temporalmente suspendidas. La dirección no pudo traer de regreso al profesor Dankworth. Muchos se sintieron más relajados, pues había una clase menos de la cual preocuparse. En la mente de Carl se prendió la curiosidad frente al último hechizo utilizado por el profesor Simi. Intentó consultar en la biblioteca por el libro que usaba el profesor, pero allí le aseguraron que esa edición aún no había llegado a su biblioteca y que el profesor la había conseguido de forma privada.

Yin por su parte sintió un vacío en su interior. Esperaba arreglar las cosas con Carl la siguiente clase, la cual jamás llegó. Durante el ajetreo de la semana simplemente no pudo verlo. Era como si hubiera desaparecido junto con el profesor y sus posibilidades de seguir perfeccionándose en la magia. Por las noches no podía dormir. Se arrepentía de no haberse armado de valor para un simple <<hola>>. Se sorprendía a ella misma y se recriminaba por sentirse así. Esto no generaba resultados. Carl no se merecía ese rechazo. Pero fuera de las clases de magia, encontrárselo parecía casi imposible. Casi.

Una tarde la coneja ingresó a la inmensa biblioteca que poseía la escuela. Iba a dejar y a buscar algunos libros. En silencio, en uno de los tantos asientos del lugar, con una mesa repleta de libros, vio a Carl concentrado en uno de ellos. No pudo evitar sobresaltarse al verlo. Era como si alguien con pánico escénico se ganara un premio para luego obligarlo a dar un discurso de agradecimiento frente a todo el mundo. Era su oportunidad. Tras observar por todos lados, no encontró muros en la costa. Era más que evidente. De su grupo de amigos, ella era la <<ratona de biblioteca>>. Era difícil que alguno de sus amigos pasara siquiera por fuera del edificio.

Dejó sus quehaceres sobre el mesón y se acercó al puesto de Carl. Cada paso que daba le pesaba más. La cucaracha ni se inmutaba de su presencia. Estaba absorto en el contenido del libro. La coneja se acercaba en silencio, como una fiera cazando a su presa. El silencio era primordial en una biblioteca. Mientras, ideaba un plan de acción una vez llegado el momento.

-¡Imposible! –Carl cerró el libro con pesar y lo lanzó hacia un montón ya acumulado. En ese instante alzó la vista, y se encontró cara a cara con Yin.

-¿Qué ocurre? –cuestionó la chica con curiosidad. Todo por iniciar una conversación sin llegar de inmediato al meollo.

-Aun no entiendo cómo puede existir un hechizo de desaparición con el poder de desaparecer a su lanzador accidentalmente, ¡no encuentro la fórmula! –respondió con frustración sin percatarse en la situación a la que estaba entrando.

-¿Estás hablando sobre lo ocurrido con el profesor Simi? –Yin acercó una silla a su lado.

-Si –respondió echándose sobre la mesa-. Dicen que se desapareció a si mismo con un hechizo nuevo. Cada día pienso que es menos probable que ocurra.

-Igual es lamentable lo que ocurrió –comentó Yin-. Parecía ser tan buena persona.

-¿Cuál será el famoso hechizo? –se cuestionó la cucaracha haciendo caso omiso de los dichos de la chica.

Un minuto de silencio los acalló por un instante que le pareció eterno a la coneja. Carl en cambio parecía alejado de la situación. Su afán por la magia lo había llevado a barrer con la biblioteca en busca de algún sustento que demostrara la existencia de tamaño accidente. Los nulos resultados solo lo llevaban a buscar con más ahínco, avanzando cada vez más hacia un camino sin salida.

-Yin –la cucaracha finalmente rompió el silencio mientras levantaba su mirada-, tú sabes bien que este caso caería en un hechizo fundamental de desaparición o de invisibilidad, ¿cierto?

-Ajá –afirmó la aludida sin visibilizar hacia donde apuntaba.

-La diferencia está en que un hechizo de invisibilidad no desaparece la materia, en cambio el de desaparición sí, ¿no es verdad? –prosiguió Carl su meditación.

Yin no respondió. Se dio cuenta que él estaba más bien hablando consigo mismo. Notó además el cansancio que evocaba. Su uniforme se veía desalineado, sus antenas estaban chuecas, tenía un grueso par de ojeras bajo sus ojos. Se notaba el enorme esfuerzo por mantener los párpados arribas y la cabeza erguida. Parecía que era la única que había notado aquello, algo obvio por tratarse de Carl.

-Por lo tanto los hechizos de invisibilidad son más fáciles de que ocurran –concluyó Carl mirando al techo-. Pero si se tratara de algún hechizo de invisibilidad, el profesor Simi jamás se fue. Debe estar en alguna parte de la escuela, o de la ciudad, intentando pedir ayuda –agregó con su mano sobre el mentón-. Pero, ¿también será inaudible? ¿O lo habrán confundido con un fantasma? ¿Dónde habrá ido?

Carl volteó su mirada hacia la coneja, esperando una respuesta de su parte. Ella fue tomada por sorpresa, concentrada en el cansancio y desalineo de la cucaracha.

-¿Qué clase de hechizo podría ocasionar este tipo de efecto secundario? –agregó una pregunta más a su arsenal.

-Eeeeh –los nervios la tomaron poco a poco. No quería decepcionarlo con su respuesta. No solo por el vano esfuerzo de Carl por encontrar una respuesta. Era una de las chicas más estudiosas tanto de su curso como de la escuela. Compañeros, amigos, maestros, todos esperaban una respuesta correcta de su parte. Esto fue armando poco a poco una carga con la que ha debido lidiar silenciosamente durante toda su vida. Imaginar la decepción de su interlocutor ante una respuesta incorrecta se convirtió en uno de sus temores.

Los minutos iban pasando, y como si se tratara de una evaluación oral, la chica comenzó a evocar sus conocimientos en busca de alguna respuesta, ojalá antes que la desesperación arribara en Carl. Hechizos con efectos secundarios. Existían varios; la mayoría de ellos prohibidos. Solo podían salir a la luz aquellos hechizos los cuales no provocaran efectos secundarios, o al menos que no lo provocaran en un altísimo porcentaje de probabilidades. Aquellos que provocaban efectos secundarios con una probabilidad mayor, eran de nivel avanzado, y era obligatorio enseñar ademar la forma de contrarrestar dichos efectos. Detrás de todo el catálogo de hechizos libremente publicados y enseñables, existía un universo tanto de hechizos prohibidos, tabú y aún no descubiertos, que dejaban a cualquier mago siempre en la punta del iceberg sobre sus propios conocimientos.

-¿Cuál es el libro que el profesor estaba usando el día de la desaparición? –fue la pregunta que a Yin le pareció lógica plantear. Cada nuevo libro de hechizos lanzado debía ser aprobado por la OMM. Cada hechizo debía ser testeado por magos expertos, asegurándose la bajísima o nula posibilidad de efectos secundarios. Si era un libro aprobado por la OMM, era imposible que el profesor terminara con tales consecuencias. Si así fuera, se conocerían otros casos similares casi de inmediato. Existían dos posibilidades: o el maestro había conseguido un libro prohibido, o las cosas no ocurrieron como se estaban relatando.

-No lo sé –la frustración se apoderó de la voz de Carl-. Lo consulté con la bibliotecaria, y me dijo que no lo sabía, que el profesor se conseguía los libros de forma privada.

Era un detalle que aumentaba las sospechas. No había sido conseguido en la biblioteca, y era poco probable que haya sido conseguido de manera legal siquiera. Sin duda conocer cuál libro era se convertía en el primer paso para desentrañar lo ocurrido.

-Creo que el primer paso para conocer ese hechizo es descubrir cuál era el libro que estaba usando –era la respuesta definitiva que entregaba la mejor estudiante frente al interrogatorio.

-Lo sé –confesó Carl sin poder quitarse el pesar tanto de su interior como de su propio cuerpo-, ¿pero cómo? ¡Ya he revisado todos los libros de magia de esta biblioteca y no he encontrado nada!

-¿Aún crees que puede tratarse algún libro de esta biblioteca? –la coneja no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la inocencia de la cucaracha. ¿De verdad no se le pasó por la mente que el libro en cuestión fuera un libro prohibido?

-No lo sé –respondió-, quería llegar a inferir la fórmula del hechizo que usó el profesor a partir de los hechizos impresos en estos libros.

-¡¿Qué?! –esta vez no se molestó en ocultar su impresión, al punto de llamar la atención de otros estudiantes cercanos a ellos. Carl alzó la cabeza, olvidando el cansancio tras días de madrugar.

-¡¿Estás demente?! –eran tantas las palabras, exclamaciones, recriminaciones ante este insólito acto. Desde que la inferencia de hechizos está prohibida hasta pasar un riguroso examen válido solo para mayores de edad, hasta la titánica tarea de intentar descubrir un hechizo nuevo a tontas y a locas, con una altísima probabilidad de un fracaso absoluto. Días de arduo trabajo simplemente para terminar nadando en círculos hasta cansarse, y hundirse. Motivos de exclamación y crítica sobraban.

Carl entendía perfectamente el mensaje que Yin le lanzó con esa simple frase. También conocía el ciclo de vida de los hechizos. Nada de esto le importaba a la cucaracha. Su afán por la magia lo tomaba inofensivamente como la única fuente de calidez para su corazón, hasta esclavizarlo en cuerpo y alma. No le importaba tanto esfuerzo tirado a la basura. Quería afanarse a una tarea por más imposible que fuera hasta conseguirla. Y si en el camino se desgastaba hasta morir, era mejor destino que la vida que llevaba hasta el momento. La vida del mago ermitaño era la máxima en su vida. Olvidarse de este mundo, de esta sociedad, de la gente, entregarse finalmente a la magia y fundirse con ella en cuerpo y alma era el destino al cual quería lanzarse hasta su último suspiro.

Pero, ¿cómo explicárselo a ella? Vio cómo se reincorporaba en su asiento mientras esperaba alguna respuesta coherente. Lo que fuera que dijera, no tendría sentido en sus orejas. Estaba atada a muchas cosas en este mundo. Por mucho que dijera amar la magia, no se entregaría a tal punto de dejar absolutamente todo atrás. Sus explicaciones solo lo terminarían por tachar de loco. Ya no quería volver a representar ese papel de loco para los demás. Prefería callar sus intenciones y prepararse para el minuto en que se lanzaría sobre el único y más secreto anhelo que le quedaba.

La mirada esquiva de la cucaracha alertó a Yin de que estaba entrando a un terreno peligroso. Lo primero que no quería en tan ansiado primer encuentro era incomodarlo de algún modo. Si realizó tan titánico y absurdo esfuerzo, era por algo que no le incumbía. Por lo pronto ya tenía un tema sobre el tapete.

-Yo, lo siento –salió de sus labios-. No quería incomodarte.

Carl alzó la vista. Era la segunda vez que se comportaba de un modo humilde frente a él. La impresión ante este hecho duró poco al toparse con sus ojos azules. Fue algo tan repentino y sin desearlo que lo asustó. Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que se había topado con alguien mirándose tan directamente a los ojos. Intentó desviar la mirada, escapar. Se le hizo imposible.

-Eeeh, ¿de qué estábamos hablando? –Yin fue la primera en desviar la mirada, dejando libre al chico, intentando retomar el rumbo de la charla tras su abrupto acto-, entonces… tú deseas conocer cuál era el hechizo que hizo desaparecer al profesor Simi, ¿verdad?

-Eh, sí, eso básicamente –tartamudeó la cucaracha. Aún no podía escapar de su impresión tras tener su primer contacto directo con otro ser. Parte de él quería regresar a la cueva del anonimato, de la oscuridad y de la invisibilidad.

-Será prácticamente imposible sin el libro –concluyó la chica.

-¿Y cómo se supone que sabremos cuál es ese libro? –cuestionó Carl.

A Yin se le encendió la ampolleta. Una ampolleta que salió de la nada y la asustó con su revelación. Jamás había roto una regla, y esta nueva idea implicaba varios riesgos. Más por otro lado, Carl le había contagiado un poco de su curiosidad. Sentía que debía ayudarlo por todas las molestias ocasionadas durante tantos años. Y como cereza del pastel, sentía bastante atracción ante la idea de compartir esta aventura junto a él.

-¿Si? –enunció Carl ante el silencio prolongado de la coneja.

-¿Qué tal si entramos al cuarto del profesor en busca de ese libro? –propuso.

Ya no hubo necesidad de esforzarse por mantener los párpados arriba.

-Digo –explicó la chica en respuesta a la mirada recibida-, por las características del hechizo dudo siquiera si sea un libro legal. Quizás el único sitio en donde podría estar es en esta escuela. Solo espero que siga en su cuarto.

Carl mantuvo la silenciosa expectación. Su cerebro estaba embotado de tanto esfuerzo repartido entre tantos libros. No le quedaban fuerzas para pensar fuera de la caja. Es ahí cuando llega Yin y de un remesón lo arranca de esa cajita que lo tenía aprisionado y le propone lanzarse por un torbellino en busca de las respuestas que tanto añoraba. La gran pregunta que cabía ahora era: ¿En serio ese camino lo llevaba a su meta?

-La verdad yo –ante la insistente mirada de la cucaracha, Yin comenzó a dudar sobre si había suficiente confianza como para lanzar esa idea-… es todo lo que tengo.

Era turno de Carl.

-Propones… ¿buscar ese libro en su cuarto? –cuestionó intentando corroborar si había entendido lo que había entendido.

La temblorosa afirmación con la cabeza de la chica le confirmó que iba en serio.

-¿Crees que aún esté el libro ahí? –volvió a preguntar. Si se trataba de un libro prohibido como bien decía Yin, ya debería haber sido quemado en secreto por algún miembro del OMM.

-No lo sé –confesó-. Pero no creo que haya otra forma de encontrar ese hechizo fallido.

¿Qué significaba que un mago se atreviera a cruzar el umbral de lo desconocido de forma particular? Castigo severo. Había que evitar en lo posible que en esta sociedad alguna persona descubriera un hechizo peligroso que terminara destruyendo todo lo existente. Era un problema tan grave que le era difícil asimilar que aquel viejito de sonrisa simpática estuviera tras un problema tan grave. Por lo mismo, no había considerado la posibilidad que aquel libro mencionado se tratara de uno prohibido.

-Entiendes que inferir el hechizo por tu cuenta es imposible –Yin pensaba que la cucaracha aún se aferraba a su antiguo plan-. Si el hechizo es prohibido, ni con todos los conocimientos de esta biblioteca serías capaz.

¿Quería realmente conocer ese hechizo? Lo que había en ese cuarto era quizás mucho más que un hechizo. Había un misterio. ¿Realmente el profesor Simi revisaba libros prohibidos? ¿Realmente era esa su obsesión por la magia? ¿Él también terminaría siguiendo sus pasos? ¿Era válida tanta restricción para alguien afanado en ir tras la verdad?

Su mano sobre el mentón le indicaba a Yin que estaba meditando. Estaba empezando a entender que Carl era una verdadera caja de sorpresas. No podría saber cuál sería su conclusión hasta que se la dijera. Cada segundo transcurrido aumentaba más su arrepentimiento por haber dicho eso. ¡Qué tonterías! ¿Realmente iban a colarse al cuarto cerrado de un profesor desaparecido solo para buscar un libro? ¿Tanto riesgo para eso?

-Creo que tienes razón –la conclusión de Carl fue un choque eléctrico sobre la coneja-. Si realmente queremos descubrir qué hay tras ese hechizo, el primer paso es entrar en aquella habitación.

<<¿Tenenos?>> Su propuesta venía con un compromiso a entrar en ella. La aventura había sido aceptada. En solo unos minutos pasaron de ser poco menos que dos extraños que habían tenido una única clase juntos a dos cómplices en una aventura jamás imaginada. Ya había aceptado desde ese <<entramos>> pronunciado al inicio. Ahora los verbos estaban en plural. Estaban ambos en esto, y la verdad no le preocupaba tanto de lo que imaginaba. Al final de todo terminaría topándose con el destino del profesor Simi.

Carl concentró su vista en la chica. Sus músculos tensos y su postura estática amenazaban con abandonarlo ante esta propuesta. En ese segundo comprendió frente a quién se estaba confesando. Era mejor tirar todos los planes a la basura. Seguramente ella iría directamente a la oficina del director y esperaría a atraparlo con las manos en la masa. Una clase de magia no cambia a las personas. Preferiría decirle que lo olvidara y siguiera cada uno con sus vidas, pero prefería hacerle perder tiempo y que le tendiera la trampa en la que nunca caería.

Estuvo a punto de hablar, cuando vio la primera reacción de la chica.

-Entonces… ¿estamos en esto? –extendió su mano hacia la cucaracha.

-¿Qué? -no parecía ser real. Yin… ¿ofreciéndole ayuda? Y no cualquier ayuda. ¡Podría costarle hasta la expulsión! No era para menos la desconfianza.

-Quiero ayudarte –sentenció ella.

-¿Por qué? –para alguien dispuesto a aventurarse a la verdad, era la primera pregunta que debía memorizar.

-Es difícil de explicarlo -era una respuesta que obligaba a meditar a la coneja. Solo sentía un algo que la motivaba a acompañarlo. Culpa por los años dándole la espalda a una persona que resultó ser más increíble de lo que pensaba. Curiosidad por conocer el destino del profesor. Interés en conocer el final de esta historia. Y por qué no, el deseo de añadir un poco de adrenalina a su vida que ya le parecía monótona al lado de tan suculenta propuesta.

Al ver que una simple oración no lo convencía, se vio obligada a ordenar sus ideas.

-No puedo creer que hayas intentado inferir el hechizo –confesó. Esa mención rompió el escudo de desconfianza que la cucaracha comenzaba a forjar-. Cualquier persona por muy experta en magia que fuera habría desistido con la sola mención, pero tú no.

Las palabras estaban saliendo solas. En la medida en que hablaba, la chica recibía la siguiente oración generada por su mente, y simplemente la decía.

-¿Por qué? –continuó-. Es difícil responder con lo poco que sé de ti, pero no imposible.

Carl la observaba impávido.

-Eres uno de los mejores magos que he conocido, y por lo que me has contado, te encanta practicar magia –prosiguió-. Era obvio tu afán por intentar inferir un hechizo sin detenerte a pensar en su imposibilidad.

El silencio entre los dos podía cortarse con una pluma.

-Pero en serio –la chica advirtió con el ceño fruncido-. Inferir ese hechizo significa conocer otros hechizos prohibidos, los cuales también tendrías que inferir si quisieras llegar a tu resultado.

La mano seguía alzada. Nuevamente lo sorprendía. Más aún cuando ella valientemente sostuvo su mirada con la de él. ¿Era capaz de comprenderlo? Era quién más se había acercado a su pensamiento en toda su vida. Aunque su mente le decía que simplemente tuvo algo de suerte, sus ojos le prometían estar a su lado en los altos y bajos de esta aventura, y reivindicarse por un pasado que ya parecía años luz enterrado. Claro, si aceptaba.

Hipnotizado por ese cruce de miradas, Carl terminó estrechando su mano con la de ella. Pudo sentir sobre su piel pelada su pelaje sedoso y limpio de la chica, junto a una calidez que lo estremeció.

-Gracias –dijo mientras seguía el vaivén entre sus manos.

Una sutil sonrisa de la coneja fue su respuesta.

Pasada las diez de las noches, todos los estudiantes debían encontrarse en las habitaciones estudiantiles. Eran enormes habitaciones equipadas para albergar a más de sesenta estudiantes cada una. Gran parte de su espacio era ocupado por los camarotes, que se encontraban muy próximo el uno del otro. Había un sector con escritorios, mesas, sillas, sillones, y armarios que los estudiantes usaban para su esparcimiento antes de dormir. Los estudiantes eran repartidos en las habitaciones por edad y sexo. Es así como los más pequeños estaban separados de los más grandes, y los hombres eran separados de las mujeres.

Yin y Carl habían acordado salir de sus respectivos cuartos sin que nadie los viera, y verse en el recibidor del edificio de las habitaciones a las once de la noche. Para esa hora ya se ordenaba apagar las luces y que cada uno estuviera en su cama. Habría menos personas que los extrañaran mientras que al mismo tiempo la vigilancia sería la menor en toda la noche.

Yin aprovechó una pelea de almohadas para fugarse de su habitación. Mientras sigilosamente se dirigía a su destino. Se imaginaba cómo se las habría ingeniado la cucaracha para escapar de la suya. Poco a poco estaba olvidando que al tratarse de un chico invisibilizado por la escuela, le sería demasiado fácil cumplir su cometido.

Dieron las once de la noche, y en la oscuridad del recibidor se encontraba la coneja. Solo un poco de la luz exterior lograba iluminar el contorno de todo lo que estaba ahí. La chica se encontraba meditando el plan acordado aquella misma tarde en la biblioteca. Habían diseñado un plan sin dejar nada al azar. Algo gratificante para dos mentes inteligentes trabajando unidas en pos de una estrategia sin huecos aparentes.

De la otra mitad del edificio se encontraban los cuartos de los maestros. Cada uno tenía una pequeña habitación dentro de la cual cabía una cama con su mesita de noche, un escritorio con silla incluida y un armario. Sabían que el cuarto del profesor Simi era el 418. Diseñaron una ruta segura para llegar hasta ella desde su punto de partida. Un simple hechizo de transformación les permitiría manipular el cerrojo para entrar. Luego, tendrían un tiempo suficiente para investigar lo necesario. Además, estuvieron discutiendo un hechizo de detección de magia ante cualquier hechizo protector que algún profesor haya puesto en el cuarto o en su camino, y un hechizo de invisibilidad sobre el marco de la puerta para evitar que alguien los viera cuando se les ocurriera hurguetear en el interior.

Tras una revisión minuciosa de lo que venía, Yin quedó atrapada en la oscuridad y el silencio. Su mente aprovechó de recordarle por qué hacía esto. Un porqué que le costaba creer que fuera real. La reflexión posterior a su ofrecimiento la cuestionaban sobre si al final era una buena idea. La Yin de hace unos pocos días ni siquiera se habría atrevido a salir fuera del horario reglamentario. Era muy respetuosa de las reglas, porque eso le acarreaba las felicitaciones de los maestros. La ansiedad la acorralaba al verse cruzando la línea por primera vez en su vida. Lo peor es que quien le prometía estar con ella, no estaba ahí. ¿Realmente valía la pena? Tras un angustiante ejercicio mental, no pudo conseguir la respuesta. Era más fácil retroceder, volverse a su cuarto, olvidar todo. Pero había algo que no la dejaba retroceder: Carl.

Los minutos pasaron y la preocupación la tomaron de rehén. Millones de explicaciones surgieron por su mente. Quizás fue un contratiempo. Quizás se arrepintió en último minuto. Quizás no confiaba en ella y prefería continuar con una estrategia solo. Quizás se le olvidó. ¿Debería ir sola a investigar? Era el momento de arrepentirse, de dar marcha atrás, de olvidarse de todo. Pero el no saber qué le había pasado a Carl la congelaba en su sitio. Se sorprendió a si misma al sentir preocupación por él.

Cuando su reloj digital de pulsera le indicaba las once y media comenzó el terror. A la medianoche los maestros de turno comenzaban a recorrer el edificio y sería aún más difícil llegar a su destino. Carl no llegaba. Comenzó a sospechar que no había sido buena idea confiar en él después de todo. ¿Era hora de irse?

Ante su indecisión, al final fue su propio instinto el que decidió por ella.

Tras un suspiro, Yin se armó de valor, y se lanzó a la aventura.


	3. Chapter 3

Carl despertó en la mañana sin sospechar del mundo. La paz antes de la tormenta fue tan deliciosa como un dulce vaso de leche con chocolate una mañana de invierno. Esos minutos antes de recordar tu vida fueron los últimos instantes de felicidad para la cucaracha. Recordar el dónde estaba, el por qué estaba y qué debía hacer pero no hizo fueron un mazazo en la cabeza.

Se puso de pie de un salto. El reloj de la habitación indicaba las ocho y media. Lo que menos le importaba era que estaba atrasadísimo para entrar a clases. Menos le importaba que la habitación se encontraba completamente vacía. El recuerdo de Yin y del plan que habían creado para aquella noche le apretó el cuerpo entero. ¡¿Por qué rayos no fue?! ¡¿Acaso la dejó sola?! Lo peor era que ni siquiera recordaba bien qué fue lo que le impidió llegar a la hora y el lugar acordado. Solo recordaba haber entrado al cuarto a eso de las nueve de la noche, y nada más.

La presión le estrujaba el cerebro mientras se vestía con rapidez. Las clases no eran precisamente su prioridad. Estaba más bien preocupado por Yin. Toda una relación de complicidad que había sido construida durante tan poco tiempo se estaba por ir al tacho de la basura por culpa de su descuido. Mientras, su consciencia lo seguía recriminado por haberle fallado. Imaginaba con detalle cómo sería la reacción de Yin al verlo. Independiente de la excusa que pudiera darle, ella estaría furiosa. Esperaba que lo retara, que lo golpeara, que lo insultara. Él lo entendería y aceptaría sus descargos. Ahora sí que tenía razones para alejarse de él. Ahora sí que tenía razones para rechazarlo. Ahora sí que tenía razones para evadirlo. Ahora sí que tenía razones para romper los lazos que habían creado. Cada predicción era más nefasta y dolorosa que la anterior. Todo se acabó.

Se arregló con rapidez y salió corriendo de la habitación. No sabía exactamente a dónde ir. Improvisaba sobre la marcha. Solo quería volver a ver a Yin, más no se atrevía a enfrentarla. Solo quería cerciorarse de que estaba bien. Esperaba que en el mejor de los casos, su relación volviera a ser la misma antes de la primera clase juntos. Aunque siempre tendría esa herida por la traición que acababa de hacerle. Intentaba por todos los medios recordar qué le impidió cumplir con su promesa la noche anterior, más su cerebro se negaba a darle una respuesta.

-Llega tarde –una voz de ultratumba recriminó a la cucaracha.

Carl entró sigilosamente a un calabozo tenuemente iluminado por unas pequeñas ventanas altas que daban hacia el exterior. El olor a humedad era insoportable, pero era el ambiente favorito del maestro de pociones. Un maestro estricto y rudo con los estudiantes. Un profesor más temido que odiado, y para nada amado. Una clase que requería el mil porciento de concentración, a prueba de todo, incluyendo al maestro.

El profesor Dúo era un búho alto y de plumajes verde y enormes ojos oscuros e hipnóticos. Estaba cubierto con una enorme capucha negra que le llegaba a los tobillos. Su capucha ondeaba en la medida en que caminaba, y daba la sensación de que estaba flotando a un par de centímetros del suelo. Era el maestro más temido de toda la escuela. Con sus ojos hipnóticos y su voz gruesa sabía imponer el terror en el corazón de sus estudiantes. Nadie podía mirarlo a los ojos por mucho rato sin volverse loco. Nadie hubiera deseado tomar clases con él si no fuera porque su asignatura era obligatoria para toda la escuela. Cada estudiante había pasado por la experiencia de su enseñanza, la cual el maestro disfrutaba convertirla en un infierno.

Carl caminó sigilosamente hasta su asiento, mientras que el búho lo seguía con la mirada. El resto de los estudiantes del salón también se voltearon a verlo. Era un pequeño descanso caído del cielo. El chico estaba acostumbrado al ridículo público, así que poco le importaban las miradas. De hecho, gracias a esto había podido sobrevivir al infierno propuesto por el maestro. Sus recriminaciones terroríficas le rozaban a la cucaracha, aunque si lo desconcentraban un poco. Gracias al maestro pudo aprender a concentrarse en ambientes molestos. Aun así, tampoco le era de su agrado la presencia del búho en su vida.

-Bien, ya que nuestro invitado acaba de instalarse, continuemos con la clase –prosiguió el profesor-. ¿Quién puede decirme las propiedades de los ingredientes granulados? ¿Señor Carl?

La cucaracha apenas había sacado un libro cuando nuevamente recibió toda la atención del lugar.

-¿Ingredientes granulados? –preguntó intentando hacer tiempo.

-Exactamente –respondió el maestro con una tensa calma mientras se acercaba hacia donde estaba nuestro protagonista-. Los ingredientes granulados son un tipo de ingredientes que contiene varios representantes fundamentales para cientos de hechizos. ¿Qué tienen todos ellos en común?

Recibir preguntas repentinas era motivo de estrés para muchos estudiantes, más aún si estas preguntas eran difíciles incluso para quienes llevaban un tiempo preparándola, y aún más si el maestro espera un tipo de respuesta tan rebuscada que solo podía encontrarse en su mente. Esa era una de las estrategias del profesor para desestabilizar a sus estudiantes. Era tan solo la puerta de entrada al infierno. A Carl no le afectaba tanto. Había conseguido un nivel de concentración que le permitía conservar en su mente la mayoría de las cosas que aprendía, y su estudio autónomo le permitía cubrir más temas que al resto de los estudiantes. Era muy difícil que el profesor llegara a tomarlo desprevenido. Cuando tocaba el infortunio de hacerlo, Carl solía admitir que no sabía. Era el momento feliz para el profesor de jactarse a costa de él, cosa que a la cucaracha no le afectaba más de lo que había pasado en su vida.

-Que no pueden ser disueltos en agua –respondió Carl con simpleza. Mientras revisaba en su memoria lo que recordaba de los ingredientes granulados, le había llamado la atención que todos fueran etiquetados como insolubles en agua.

-¿Está seguro? –el clásico truco del maestro de imponer la duda sobre las frágiles mentes de sus estudiantes.

-Es lo que tienen en común los ingredientes granulados que conozco, profesor –respondió la cucaracha congelado en su sitio.

-Pues me sorprende que no conozca los ingredientes más básicos –respondió el maestro con sarcasmo en su voz-. ¿Qué hay del café? ¿De la sal? ¿Del azúcar?

La cucaracha no había asociado aquellos ingredientes con hechizos mágicos. Aunque tras su mención, recordó que la definición de un ingrediente se remite a absolutamente todo lo que existe, por lo que no era descabellado pensar en usar el café, la sal o el azúcar para fabricar alguna pócima. Y si, eran totalmente solubles en agua.

-Pues, no los tenía en mente –confesó.

-Supongo que tendrá que volver a repasar la definición de un ingrediente granulado –contestó el profesor con sorna paseándose por el calabozo-, o más bien la definición de un ingrediente, algo que recuerdo haberles dicho apenas entraron por primera vez a mi territorio.

Acostumbrado a la humillación, a Carl no le afectaban los dichos altaneros del profesor. Quizás esa frialdad era la clave para evitar problemas con el profesor, algo que no todos podían conseguir. Todo el mundo tenía una debilidad, algo sagrado en su ego propio que lo hacía explotar frente a las palabras del búho. Él ya se había rendido ante cualquier intento de amor propio. Él realmente ya no importaba. Era eso o existía algo que también podía hacerlo caer en la jugarreta del profesor, aunque fuera algo que ni siquiera él había descubierto.

Lo que para muchos era una afronta a su ego, para él no era más que una molestia proveniente de alguien que se había quedado pegado en el preescolar.

Durante el recreo y el resto del día, Carl se la pasó buscando a Yin. Su habilidad de pasar desapercibido para los demás le fue muy útil para una búsqueda eficiente. En los patios se topó más de una vez con su grupo de amigos, pero ella no se encontraba con ellos. Por lo que les alcanzó a oír, ellos también se encontraban preocupados por su desaparición, armando teorías sobre dónde pudiera encontrarse.

Cada minuto que pasaba sin encontrarla le pesaba más en la consciencia. Su desaparición era una señal de alerta más que grave para la cucaracha. ¿Qué tal si ella fue por si sola a investigar y terminó con el mismo destino que el profesor Simi? Tan solo imaginarlo le revolcaba el estómago. Todo lo que pasaba, todo lo que le esté pasando a Yin, era total y absolutamente su culpa. La garganta apenas lo dejaba respirar. Los músculos comenzaron a dolerle. La espalda concentraba un dolor punzante. La desesperación lo atrapaba como a un cerdo en un matadero. Sus pasos cada vez eran menos sigilosos. Dejaba de ser tan invisible para el mundo. Ya no le importaba pasar desapercibido. No importaba el rastro, las clases, el entorno. ¿Dónde estaba Yin? ¿Qué pasó con ella? ¿Por qué la abandonó? Su cerebro se negaba a decirle qué hizo la noche anterior. ¿Habría sido hechizado? ¿Alguien más conocía sus planes? Acaso… ¿Había alguien tras la desaparición del profesor Simi? ¿Y ese alguien estaba detrás de la desaparición de Yin?

-¡Oye! ¡Fíjate por donde vas!

Su idea quedó congelada al chocar con alguien al doblar por un pasillo. Lina estaba recién saliendo del baño cuando Carl chocó con ella de golpe. Ambos cayeron al suelo. La mochila de la chica, que estaba media abierta, cayó desparramando todo su contenido. El alboroto llamó la atención de todos quienes circulaban por el lugar.

-Yo, lo siento mucho –balbuceó la cucaracha con timidez mientras se ponía de pie.

Lina esperaba cierta caballerosidad del imprudente y que la ayudase a ponerse de pie. En el instante en que descubrió quien era el imprudente, olvidó todos sus deseos.

-No importa –respondió la chica poniéndose de pie de inmediato intentando recoger sus cosas.

-Yo te ayudo –se ofreció la cucaracha.

Antes que Lina se pudiera negar, Carl ya se encontraba recogiendo algunas cosas del suelo. Entre las cosas que recogió se encontró un libro de magia intermedia, unos pergaminos usados, una caja con tintas de colores, un estuche con plumas para escribir, un saco de comida para aves, unas gafas de marco grueso, una carpeta con fotografías de modelos, una carreta de hilo rojo, unas velas blancas, semillas de girasol, una varita de abedul, un cuaderno de notas y su billetera.

La chica solo deseaba que el vergonzoso momento pasara rápido. Lo último que hubiera deseado en el mundo era precisamente toparse con Carl. Le incomodaba en demasía su presencia, y su vida lejos de él era más que buena. Le daba una sensación de asco, e incomodidad a la hora de pensar cómo quitárselo de encima sin herir sus sentimientos. No, no le interesaban los sentimientos de la cucaracha, sino quería evitar crear una escena en que ella quedara mal parada. Evitarlo había resultado excelente, más aún cuando el destino juguetón nunca los colocó juntos en una situación en que se vieran obligados a interactuar. Al parecer ese destino la abandonó en ese momento. Instante en que quería huir incluso si era necesario dejar abandonadas sus cosas.

-Aquí tienes –Carl recogió todo y lo colocó en su mochila. Le llamaba la atención que cupieran tantas cosas en un bolso tan pequeño. Todo lo que había recogido era más que demasiado, y eso sin considerar lo que Lina había alcanzado a recoger para terminar pronto, y las cosas que no alcanzaron a escapar de la mochila. Prefirió no preguntar. Podía advertir que este encuentro debía durar lo menos posible.

-Gracias –musitó a duras penas. Ya era demasiado agradecerle algo a alguien como Carl. Solo quería irse.

La chica se volteó cuando vio que desde la puerta del baño de varones salió a alguien con quien si hubiese deseado toparse.

-Hola mi amor –Yang se acercó con confianza y la saludó con un apasionado beso se extendió por más de la cuenta. Ambos terminaron abrazados dejándose llevar sin importarles el lugar en el que estaban. Era un beso que quería gritarle al mundo que ellos eran pareja. Un grito innecesario porque a todo aquel que le importaba ya lo sabía, y al resto ni le interesaba.

A Carl se encontraba tan incómodo como el resto. Ver cómo ellos dos pretendían comerse con un beso le devolvía la incomodidad regalada por años con su presencia en este mudo. Hubiera sido la oportunidad perfecta para escapar de allí. Nadie le estaba prestando atención en ese momento. Lo único que lo detenía era la tenue esperanza de que Yang supiera algo sobre el paradero de Yin.

-¿Supiste algo sobre tu hermana? –le preguntó Lina apenas sus labios se separaron.

-Aún no –respondió terminando con el abrazo-. Nadie la ha visto en todo el día -su voz mostraba desazón.

-Igual no entiendo –continuó Lina-, ¿qué pudo pasar con ella?

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo –respondió-. Al menos el director y los maestros están al tanto y la están buscando.

-Solo espero que la encuentren –respondió Lina.

-Todo esto me parece tan raro -prosiguió Yang hasta que se fijó en la presencia de Carl-… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Su pregunta lanzada con un tono brusco y molesto, seguida de una mirada hosca, le recordó mucho a Yin. Por algo ambos son hermanos gemelos. Aunque la diferencia es que detrás de la mirada, descubrió en Yin a alguien muy diferente, y que hasta comenzaba a agradarle. En cambio, no esperaba nada de Yang. Ya le había dado la información que quería. Podía irse en ese momento.

-Déjalo –intervino Lina esperando alejarse de la presencia de la cucaracha de una buena vez-, choqué con él en el baño, y ya se iba, ¿verdad?

Carl estaba a punto de responder cuando en el medio del pasillo, detrás de la pareja, comenzó a surgir una bola de humo denso de un color negro intenso. El humo cubrió gran parte del pasillo, aterrando a quienes circulaban por el lugar. Los gritos obligaron a la pareja a voltearse a ver qué pasaba. Pronto, el humo terminó por tomar una forma humanoide, hasta convertirse en alguien que conocían perfectamente: el profesor Dúo. Llegó con un aura de seriedad mientras mantenía sus brazos escondidos tras su espalda. Su honda mirada oscura aún formaba parte de su ser.

-Señor Carl, acompáñeme a la oficina del director –le avisó acercándose a su lado.

-Si señor –respondió con respeto. Había llegado justo a tiempo para forzarlo a una despedida.

Yang y Lina no dijeron nada. Solo esperaban que ambos se fueran de una vez para quedar libres de su presencia.

-También necesito que usted venga conmigo, señor Yang –agregó el profesor regalando una de sus miradas al conejo.

Ese giro no era esperado por ninguno de los presentes.

-¿Yo? –preguntó Yang extrañado.

-Así es –respondió el búho-. Tiene que ver con su hermana.

La excusa de Carl para huir de ahí se había vuelto demasiado interesante. Pronto el terror se apoderó de él. Por primera vez el profesor Dúo había encontrado un talón de Aquiles en él. ¿O quizás solo fuera una coincidencia? Si fuera así, ¿por qué lo relacionaba a él con Yin? Solo habían estado una vez juntos. ¿O acaso había descubierto el plan? Un torbellino de preguntas sin respuestas comenzaban a marear a la cucaracha, ante el temor de que él fuera el siguiente en desaparecer.

-Yo te guardo un puesto en el almuerzo –le dijo Lina a su novio-. Ven apenas puedas.

-Está bien. Te amo –respondió Yang antes de sellar la despedida con un beso.

Fue así como los dos chicos se pusieron en marcha siguiendo al profesor. Yang se sentía demasiado extrañado por la situación. Era bueno tener al fin noticias sobre su hermana, pero, ¿qué tenía que ver Carl en todo esto? La seriedad del maestro le daba a entender que las noticias no eran buenas, aunque había escuchado comentarios de que ese maestro siempre ha sido serio. Finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que noticias eran noticias, y que era mejor que quedarse en la incertidumbre. Sobre Carl, concluyó que lo llevaban por otro motivo nada que ver a Yin.

Mientras seguían al maestro, ambos se daban miradas furtivas y curiosas. Carl pretendía averiguar si realmente a Yang le importaba el paradero de su hermana tanto como a él. Yang pretendía averiguar qué había hecho Carl para ser llevado a la oficina del director. Se sentía raro caminar juntos sin terminar en una pelea que Yang terminaría ganando. La presencia del búho era lo único que los mantenía en una tregua forzada mientras eran obligados a coexistir.

Llegaron a la sala de espera de la oficina del director. El silencio era ensordecedor. El profesor Dúo ingresó a la oficina, dejando a solas a ambos estudiantes. Carl se la pasó con la mirada gacha, estudiando la alfombra felpuda color café con leche. Yang no podía mantenerse quieto, moviendo una de sus patas, cambiando de posición, buscando acomodarse en el asiento de madera. Ninguno se miraba. A ninguno le interesaba la vida del otro. Estar en un mismo cuarto no era sinónimo de estar juntos.


End file.
